Lovers
by Ahoy-Cinderella
Summary: ONE-SHOT / "All night long I'm chasing fast, make me scream, make it fast" She whispered in his ear, a smirk on her pouted lips as she mouthed along to the timeless track.


_smut was requested. _  
_here is some smut._

_lyrics used_: Lovers - The Runaways

* * *

Wincing slightly as the foreign liquid nipped it's way down her throat; she leaned back into his arms. The bar was a complete dive, a few regulars scattered along the bar and a group of half-drunken frat boys playing pool in the corner while a few girls hung on their arm. It was dark, smoke-filled as old rock music played through the speakers, dim lights swung from the ceiling, barely shining light on anyone. She was exactly where she wanted to be, taking her mind off her most recent case with the man who seemed to have blown like a hurricane back into her life.

He sat on the barstool, his legs spread open, her body cradled between them as her left hand rubbed his denim clad thigh in a repetitive motion, it was so light he wasn't even sure she realised she was still doing it. He listened intently as she quietly sung along to the old songs that filtered through the rattling speakers; her voice deep and sensual like it always was when she drank. She turned half way in his arms, mouthing along with the classic track by The Runaways, her lips just centimetres away from his own. His fingers gently gripped the belt loop on her fitted jeans and pulled her as close as she could get, chest to chest, her arms now sat firmly on his hips as she leaned in

"_All night long I'm chasing fast, make me scream, make it fast"_ She whispered in his ear, a smirk on her pouted lips as she mouthed along to the timeless track.

Brian grinned and slipped his hand underneath her black shirt, his fingers gently caressing the soft skin at her hip, he slowly dragged his forefinger across the top of her jeans trying to make work of the button causing her to gasp and latch her mouth to his, her hands grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer.

He stood quickly and pushed her back against the bar, his hands held her face before slipping back to tangle her slightly wavy hair between his fingers. Olivia dropped her hands to his waist and grabbed the back of his t-shirt, her nails scratching him through the soft cotton material. She smirked and bit his bottom lip before thrusting her tongue against his, a whimper escaping from her aroused body as he pushed her harder against the bar, casually grinding his hips into hers.

"Don't make me pour water over you two"

The pair pulled apart and turned toward the bartender, a middle-aged man with greying hair and full sleeve tattoos showing underneath his faded Harley Davidson shirt.

"How about another round and cutting out the jealously, huh pal?" Brian growled, sliding his hand down Olivia's back and grabbing a handful of her denim-clad backside.

Olivia grinned and quickly turned in his arms, leaning forward on the wooden bar top slightly, fluttering her eyelashes at the bartender mouthing a quick and meaningless "Sorry" at him as she backed into Brian with her hips, biting her lip as he growled quietly behind her.

The bartender thumped another two beer bottles and two tequila shots on the bar in front of them and held his hand out for the cash. Olivia smiled and pulled a twenty from her bra causing his eyes to bulge slightly "Sorry, no pockets" She winked and turned her back to him, grabbing her bottle from the bar and downing a mouthful of the cool liquid.

"You get very flirty when you're drinking" Brian mumbled, pressing his lips to hers as the older man came back with her change.

"Tequila relieves stress" She smiled "I like tequila"

"I like you" He whispered in her ear, his hands moving to her front.

"Hmm, you're not so bad yourself" She smiled and kissed his mouth.

.

"You need to get naked" Olivia grabbed at Brian's shirt, yanking it up over his head and throwing it to the floor as he kicked the front door shut.

Their lips fused once more as his fingers raked through her hair, gently tugging on the silky strands. She moved her hands over his shoulders, the red welts on his chest made her stop, she pulled back from the kiss and stared hard at his chest, her mind flashing back to a little over just seven weeks ago when she watched a rookie cop fire two bullets into his body as he shouted at her to stay back.

"Liv…" He whispered, breaking her from her reverie for just a second.

"Shut up" She replied, her forefinger tracing softly over the scarred bullet holes that were now forever embedded in his skin and in her mind. She watched him die, in the ambulance, her hands drowning in his blood, her shirt and pants stained with the same dark red.

Leaning forward she kissed his chest, just above the top scar, her mind still hazy from the alcohol.

"Stop thinking about it" He whispered, kissing her forehead. "You're meant to loosen up tonight, stop worrying" He grinned.

"It's hard when there's proof staring me in the face that I watched you die"

"Well then…" Brian began lifting the hem of her shirt "I'll just have to take it easy tonight…wont I?" He smirked.

"Yeah…" Olivia dropped her gaze to his hands that had now lifted her shirt halfway up her body only to stop and move lower, undoing the button on her fitted jeans. "You might have to"

Brian popped the button and kept his eyes on her face as she watched intently, every move his hands made. The apartment was silent; all they could hear was her heavy breathing and the sound of her zipper lowering beneath his fingers. Olivia gasped and shifted her hips a little, she moved back toward the kitchen counter, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the edge hard, watching as the man in front of her dipped to his knees.

His hands ran smoothly over her legs, all the way down to her feet, pulling at the zipper on her boots he quickly removed the leather and slid back up to her hips. Olivia felt her body flush, the heat building inside of her. She reached for the ends of her shirt and wrenched the material over her head, letting it fall to the floor beside him.

Brian smirked, moving back up her body, his hands grabbing her breasts through the lacy, red material. Their tongues duelled for a second before he dropped his mouth to her breast, teasing her already hard nipple through the lace. Her hands latched onto his head, one leg wrapping around his calves, her nails digging into his scalp keeping him in place. He grinned, hearing her whimper, feeling her grip on him tighten as he gently bit down on her nipple. His hands moved to her hips, tugging at the denim, pulling it down over her firm ass.

He moved his mouth to hers at her insistence, their teeth clattering against one and other as he moved his left hand to her already wet panties. Gently pulling the lace between his fingers, he teased her to the edge, pushing his fingers back and forth against her swollen clit.

Their mouths detached as her head fell back, her nails still gripping his scalp and shoulder as her breathing laboured. Brian lowered his mouth against her collarbone, gently biting on the tanned skin as she tried to stop herself from climaxing.

"Let it happen" He whispered, pressing his lips to her throat.

Olivia jarred her hips against his hand, letting out a little yelp as he pushed two fingers inside of her. She shook her head and dug her nails into his thick biceps. He bit down softly on her neck, just beneath her pulse point before quickly twisting his fingers inside of her.

"Uh, god…" She groaned, her head thrown back as her spine arched against the counter "I'm gonna come" She breathed hard, her mouth open, gasping for breath.

"Hmm, good" Brian grinned with a mouthful of her lace covered breast. He felt her tighten around his fingers, her moans got louder and her nails dug deeper into his skin. He sucked hard on her nipple, thrusting his fingers harder against her knowing she was about to come at any second.

"No! God…" She yelped as he pulled back from her body, leaving her quivering against the counter, her orgasm literally seconds away from taking over her frame. "Bastard…" She growled leaning forward, clenching her legs together.

Olivia lazily kicked herself out of her jeans, her legs like jelly as Brian smirked in the corner. "I'm gonna kill you" She moaned as her legs finally broke free from the denim cage they had been trapped in.

"No, you wont" He smiled moving closer to her. He gently turned her around, brushing her hair away from the back of her neck he kissed her softly before sliding his hands down her front and back to her panties.

Moments later she was crying out in his arms, her nails gripping into his forearm as he moved three fingers roughly inside of her, the heel of his palm bumping against her swollen clit as his other hand toyed with her aching nipples. She backed into him, his erection strained in his jeans as she moved against him, his name falling from her lips.

"Fuck!" She gasped as she bucked hard in his arms, her legs giving out from under her as he held her entire weight in his arms. Her body spasmed as she collapsed back into him, her climax eventually slowing as he gradually removed his fingers from her.

Brian softly kissed a path along her shoulders as her breathing slowly fell back into a half normal rhythm. "So beautiful" He whispered.

"I can't feel my legs" She chuckled as she dipped her head, letting his mouth travel across the back of her neck.

.

"Don't come," She demanded breathlessly as she settled in his lap, his length swollen hard inside of her. Sitting back she flipped her hair to the side before grabbed her breasts, gently tugging at her nipples as she bit her bottom lip, knowing how it drove him wild.

Olivia slid one hand down her front to where they joined and jolted a little in his lap as her fingers teased her over-sensitive clit. "Shit…" She muttered as she slowly rubbed herself, trying hard to keep her hips still against his.

She kept her eyes opened, trained on his as he watched in awe as she got herself off on top of him. His hand moved towards hers and she smacked it away, leaning forward slightly, clenching around his length. She felt her second orgasm approaching strong, her muscles clamped hard around him, her mouth fell open as her eyes squeezed shut, her breath laboured once more as her hips moved against him.

"Liv…" He growled, grabbing her moving hips.

"Don't come" She whispered, "Don't come…Oh god I'm gonna come"

Brian threw his head back into the soft pillows beneath his head; his fingers gripped her hips hard as she moved in his arms, he tried to think of anything other than the sensual brunette currently writhing above him, his name falling like burning liquor from her kiss bruised lips. He opened his eyes just as her head fell back, a sharp sound, something between a scream and a growl escaped from her mouth, her body glistened in the dim light of her bedroom as her second orgasm took over her frame.

He sat up and wrapped his arms tight around her shaking body as her hand still moved between them. He kissed the valley between her breasts, her free hand once again tangling in his hair, pulling hard as her muscles clenched firmly and she practically lifted herself off of his swollen erection.

Leaning over her, he gently pushed her back into the mattress, her body shaking under him as he lower himself to her hips, his tongue slipping between her lower lips, he pulled them one by one into his mouth as she lazily moaned and moved her hips against his face. His tongue languidly moved over her clit, back and forth, gently bringing her down from her high before he moved over her once more with her legs spread over his arms, leaving her wide open for him.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her. With her lips playfully pressed to his she whispered, "Fuck me"

Brian grinned and kissed her slowly before pushing his length into her hard. Her lips detached from his and a loud guttural moan escaped from her mouth. He gave her a few seconds to recover before thrusting hard against her body, her welcoming moans and pleads for more were ringing in his ears.

Thirteen years had gone by, a few one-night stands and failed relationships had passed between them and even their own one-night stand from all those years ago was half forgotten. Little details were remembered, like how although she tried to say she hated it, Olivia loved being teased, she loved to see how far her body could be pushed before she lost all control, her collarbone was a hotspot for her and if you were doing it right, she could get very vocal. She was never shy when it came to sex, one thing Olivia knew she was good at apart from being a cop was sex and she'd use it to the best of her ability without even realising, making grown men crumble just by looking at them.

Brian was one of those men. From the second she stormed back into his life, demanding to know every little detail about Ganzel, Delia and everything that he had found out during his undercover life that could help to save her captain, he had been hooked. Casually flirting with her at any chance he could, when she wandered into the bar, her badge and gun sitting proudly on her hip, her smaller-than-Stabler but just as broody partner quietly following behind, he knew that to this day, she was still in-charge. He never expected anything from her until she showed up one night asking for details out with work hours only to end up back in her bed, her hands gripping the headboard as he fucked her senseless at her demand.

A moment of weakness hit him hard, allowing Olivia to use her strength to flip him to his back, once more landing her in his lap, her hips thrusting hard against his "Come on, babe" She grinned, a chuckle laced with a groan tumbled from her mouth as he grabbed her hips, pushing himself harder inside of her.

Her arms collapsed beside his head, her body falling forward onto his, her mouth right by his ear. Her moans and breathy sounds drove him insane as he pounded deeper and faster into her body, his orgasm approaching hard.

Seconds later Brian saw stars as Olivia gripped the pillow beneath his head, her nails almost tearing the material to shreds as she cried out, her orgasm tore through her veins, her body was on fire as she felt her climax escape from her body, her voice pleading with him, calling for him as he called for her, his own orgasm spurting hard into her.

He grabbed the back of her neck, guiding her mouth to his, swallowing her cries as they bucked and shook against each other, basking in the intense encounter that neither of them had really expected from the evening.

Olivia pulled back from the kiss and collapsed against his chest, gasping as he slowly pulled out of her. Brian ran his fingers through her hair; tangling in the damp ends he pulled her face to his once more.

"So much for taking it easy" He smirked, barely able to catch his breath as he kissed her hard, eyes wide open.

"Worth it though right?" Olivia chuckled, her nails lightly dragging over his ribcage.

"With you? Always"

.

* * *

_twitter: ahoycinderella_

_comment please / good or bad, whatever._


End file.
